Her Pirate, His Wolf
by Storygirl233
Summary: Ruby's sister Sky Lucas visits Storybrooke. Sky meets Emma,Henry,Mary Margret,David Nolens,Belle,Mr.Gold,and Regina. Along the way also meets Captain Hook. Despite everyone tell her to stay away from him. She feels drawn to him. She doesn't know why but finds herself falling for Hook. (Of course it's kinda hard not to fall for him right). But he falls for her as well. Will they be
1. Chapter 1 Sky

Her pirate,His wolf:

Ruby's sister Sky Lucas visits Storybrooke. Sky meets Emma,Henry,Mary Margret,David Nolens,Belle, ,and Regina. Along the way also meets Captain Hook. Despite everyone tell her to stay away from him. She feels drawn to him. She doesn't know why but finds herself falling for Hook. (Of course it's kinda hard not to fall for him right). But he falls for her as well. Will they be able to be together despire what everyone thinks?

Chapter 1: ~Sky~

I'm waiting on Ruby,and Granny at the Storybrook train station. I know. Who am i? I'm Sky Lucas. What never heard of me? Oh right, you only no my sister's story. Well, big shocker there. I'm usually the one who gets left out. "Sky?" Ruby's voice calls. I spin around and see her. "Ruby!" I exclaim. "Sky!" She yells and runs and crushes me in a big bear hug.

"Gosh,Ruby,you need to eat more." I said. She laughs and pulls away. "Well,hello to you too." Ruby says with a smirk. "Come,Granny's waiting for you at the diner." She said. I nodded and we walk to Ruby's car. She hops in and i hopped in after her. She starts driving towards the diner. "I've told everyone you were coming. They can't wait to meet you." Ruby said cheerily. "I'm sure they are great." I said. "They really are." She said. I smiled slighly. Silence over took us. I noticed a huge pirate ship across from the harbor. "Who's is that?" I asked pointing to the ship.

"Killian Jones. Also known as Captain Hook." Ruby said. "You've told me about him." I said. She nodded. "Tell me again." I said. "He's a bad guy. Although dashing. He's a bad man. I don't want you anywhere near him." She said to me. I sighed. "Fine. But i'm not a kid anymore." I said. "I know. I just want you to stay safe." She said. I sighed and took one last look at the pirate ship. Ruby pulled over to a curb. The two hopped out and walked into the diner.

"Welcome to Storybrooke,Sky!" A lot of people shouted. The only ones i know are Granny,Snow,Charming,and Ruby. "Granny!" I shout and hug her. "Hello,my beautiful Sky." She said. "Hi,Sky it's nice to see you again." Snow White said. "Snow,its good to see you again as well." I said. "You too,Charming." I said and hug them both. They laugh. "In this life were Mary Margret and David Nolens." Snow said. "Ok. Sky this is Emma. Emma this is Sky." David introduced. "Hi. I've heard alot about you." I said. She smiled. "Nice to meet you,Sky." She said. Two more people walked in. Rumplstiltskin,and some girl with him. "You,beast." She said pointing at Rumplstiltskin. "Sky,you haven't changed at all." He said. I growled at him.

"Hi,i'm Belle." The girl with him said. "Hi,I'm Sky." I said polietly. She smiled. "He's not the same man you once knew." Belle said. "Really?" I asked. Belle nodded. "If you say so." I said glaring at him. "If you don't mind my asking. How do you know ?" Belle asked. "He ripped my boyfriends heart out." I said trying to remain calm. Belle nodded. "I'll never forgive him for what he's done." I said. Belle sighed. "Well,i understand. You know you remind me of-" She started but was cut off by Rumplestiltskin glaring at her.

Belle closed her mouth and smiled polietly. "Come,Sky. We should uh get you to bed." Ruby said pulling me away from Gold. I growled at him as i left. He jsut stood there with an amused look on his face. It only angered me more. I frowned and went to my room with Ruby. "Please don't try and pick a fight with Gold." Ruby said.

"I'll try but no promises." I said. Ruby nodded and walked away. "Wait,Ruby!" I yelled. "what?" She asked. "Who is that guy down their you were talking to?" I asked. She blushed. "No one." She said. "Uh huh. Sure. He's cute by the way. Good luck." I said. She smiled. "His name is Victor." She said. "Like Frakenstien?" I asked. She nodded. "Aw! You two would be adorable. Have little Fraken-babies." I teased. She threw a pillow at me. I laughed and she left.

An hour past i'm still not tired. I decided to search the town. I hop out the window and run down the streets of Storybrooke. I follow where my nose takes me. It took me to the docks. And oh crap. Hook's ship. "Ahoy,there,lass." A voice said from above me. I turned my head to look up. "Um, hi." I said. "You're Ruby's sister aren't you." He said. I nodded. "You're Captain Hook." I said. "I see i've been talked about." He said and hopped down from the ship and stood infront of me. He is really really good looking,

"Where you from,love?" He asked. "I'm from Portland,Oregon." I said. He nodded. "Are you a wolf too?" Hook asked. "Yes. It runs in the family." I said. He nodded. "I suppose you met Gold." He said. I growled. "I hate Gold." I spat. He raised an eyebrow up. "Why do you hate him?" He asked. I frowned and narrowed my eyes. "He ripped my boyfriends heart out." I said. He frowned and seemed to shudder. "What?" I asked. "Gold killed my wife that way and then cut my hand off." He said. I looked at his hand. There was indeed a hook. I sighed. "I'm sorry. I've thought about searching for Gold's dagger." I said. Hook cheered up. "Want to help me?" He asked.

"Why would i help you? You're a bad guy. How do i know i can trust you?" I replied. He smiled. "You don't but we both want the same thing. And with that super sniffer of yours. You can probably find it easy." Hook said. I sighed. "Fine. I do need someone to help me around town. I'll be your tracker,if you help me around town. Deal?" I replied. Hook smiled widely.

"Deal." He said shaking her hand with his. I felt sparks in that touch. Could that mean something? Maybe it was just my imagination. "We will start tomorrow at the diner." Hook said. "Ok. I'll probably be doing the afternoon shift. So i'll be free tommorrow morning." I said. He nodded. "Well,see ya around Hook." I said and walked away. I felt his eyes on my body. I turned around and with one more wave i was off. Did i really make the right choice? Guess i'll find out tomorrow.

**A/N: Oooo... Hook is so hard not to fall for. And so hard to write. Haha. He can be flirtily. Than bad to the bone. Or bad to the bone and flirty at the same time. I do love captain Hook. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Hook

Chapter 2: ~Hook~

I woke up liked i always do with a splitting headache because of all the rum i drank. Although i did drink less than i usually do but i can't think of a cause. I keep thinking about Sky. It's different. She's different. She is strong and brave. I sighed and stood up. I started walking to Granny's. When i bumped into Emma. "Well,well,well,what do we have here? Come to give me a kiss ." Hook teased flirtily. She rolled her eyes. "As if. Listen,i heard Sky left late last night. Do you know where she went?" She asked.

"No why would i?" I asked. Of course it was a lie. She frowned. "Liar. Why did she come here?" She asked. "Can't get anything by you." I said. She crossed her arms. "Fine. She came to introduce herself." I said. Which was partly true. She sighed. "Fine. Stay away from Sky." She said and walked away. Yeah,that's going to be kinda hard. I sighed. I started walking again to Grannys. I got there and it wasn't packed so that was good. I walked in and saw Ruby talking to at the counter. Then in a corner booth i saw Sky's brown hair with blue streaks in it. "Morning,Hook." Ruby greeted. Sky turned around and her dark brown eyes met mine. She smiled slightly and went back to what she was doing.

She is really a beautiful woman. I sighed and walked to the corner booth. "Morning,Sky. Sleep well." I said. She looked up at me. "Morning Hook. Yes i did. We really shouldn't be talking at the moment. Rub and Granny dont want me talking to you." She said. I smirked. "That's shocking." I said with sarcasm dripping. "I know right." She said. Ruby walked over to us. "Hook,why are you messing with Sky?" She asked. "I'm just haveing a friendly conversation." I said winking at her. Which resulted in her blushing. _Yes_,_victory! _Ruby sighed and handed me a small glass of rum. "Thanks,Ruby." I said. She nodded and walked away.

"What a real ray a sunshine. " I said. Sky laughed and stood up. "Meet me outside. I have to sneak out the window." She whispered. He nodded. "I'm gonna go fill out my college application." She said. Ruby nodded. "Be back at 12." Ruby said. She nodded and walked up the stairs. I paid for my rum and walked out the door. I waited by the corner of the house. I heard a thud behind me. I turned and there was Sky. She stood up and walked over to me. "How did you do that?" I asked. "One of my Wolf abilities." She said. _I wish i could do that. _She smirked. "No,Hook,you don't want this." She said. _Did i say that outloud? _"No,Hook. You didn't. I can read minds." She said.

"Can Ruby and Granny do that?" I asked. "No. I'm the only one in the family who can." She said. _Wow,that's amazing. _"I know. I'm a special wolf." She said smiling brightly. She was right. She is a special wolf. Not just because of her ability. She's just special. "Oh,there's one other thing." She said. "What?" I asked. _I can send you messages in your mind. She said. _My mouth dropped open. This woman is incredible. "So,what was your wife like?" She asked.

"She was really beautiful. Quite unique. I loved her so much. But she was Rumplestiltskin's wife. We told him she was dead. He went all dark one. Then she stopped him from killing me. She told him what happend. Also told him she never loved him." I explained. Her mouth dropped open. "I never knew that side of his story. I've only heard the bad ones." She said. "He killed my wife. I loved her so so much." I said. She nodded. "What about your boyfriend?" I Hook asked.

" Brian was kind and gentle. He was a farm boy. He loved me so much. Every evenign we would meet at a little stream. We would have picnics there. One day Brian,and i were celebrating our 1 year anniversarie of being together. He was about to propose to me. When Rumplestiltskin showed up." She said then paused to wipe tears away then continued.

"He said that Brian owed him. Rumplestitlskin was going to kill me. But Brian begged him to spare my life. Rumplestiltskin without another word ripped his heart out and crushed it right in front of me. Then disappeared just like that." She finished. "I'm so sorry,Sky." I said. "I will get my revenge." She said. She was wiping tears away. I sighed and pulled her towards me. I caressed her cheek and started whipping the tears away.

"He won't touch you or anyone you love again,love." I promised her. She smiled. "Why do you care?" She asked. Why do i care? _You're falling for her. _I sighed. "I'm not sure. Something about you just makes me want to care for you." I said. She nodded. "I understand." She said. I let go of her cheek and She looked down at her watch. "It's 11:00 already. We should start searching." She said. I nodded. "We should check his shop." I said. She nodded. We walked to the shop in silence. We stood by the door. Sky put her ear to the door to listen. "Well?" I asked.

"He's in there. We should go in and look around." She said. I nodded. We stood up and walked in. "Hook, ,what can i do for you two?" He asked. "Just looking around." Sky said. Gold nodded. "What about you,Hook?" He asked. "What she said. Just looking." I said. Gold nodded and stood behind the counter. I watched Sky as she sniffed everything. She frowned and shook her head. "Thanks,Gold." She said and i walked out after her.

"So?" I asked. "It's not in that room." She said. "There is another room i there but he um is always in there. Except when hes either out with Belle or at home." I said. "Hmm.. Well,just have to wait and watch. Oh shoot." She said looking at her watch. "What?" I asked. "It's 12:10." She said panicking. "Don't worry. You're a wolf. Run girl run." I said. She laughed and started running. In five minutes she was gone. She is quite an interesting woman. I like her. She's good company. We could be good friends.

**A/N: Oh come on Hook. You love her. Ok,i hope you like it. :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Sky

Chapter 3: ~Sky~

After my shift i ran up the stairs to my room. Hook said he would come around 9. He is truly different from anyone i have ever met. He's very dashing. He has a good heart though. He only wants revenge for Gold killing his wife. It's completely understandable. I understand it. I looked out my window there stood Hook. I smiled and jumped out the window. He turned around and smiled."I don't have much time." I said. He nodded. We walked down the street to Gold's shop. We reached it. I pulled out a bobby pin and a tiny knife.

I unlocked it and we walked in. "How did you do that?" He asked. "It's pretty simple really." I said. I sniffed the room looking for the dagger. It was here but recently moved. I frowned and groaned. "What?" He asked. "It was here but Gold moved it recently." I said. The door of the shop opened. Hook's eyes met mine. There was a closet. We ran to it and i went in first. Him last. We were literally pressed up against each other. I wasn't complaining though. Footsteps approached whatever was next to us. He pulled something out and then the door closed. I sighed in relief.

I looked at my watch and sighed. "I should be getting back." I said. He nodded. "We will search tomorrow." He said. I nodded. "How about after dark when everyone is asleep?" I asked. He nodded. "See ya." I said and ran out the door and down the street. I hopped into my bedroom window and closed the window. I heard footsteps approaching. I hopped in bed and pretend i was asleep. The footsteps passed and i sighed with relief. I felt myself drifting to sleep. I finally let sleep take me and dreamed of Hook.

The next morning:

I woke up with Ruby banging on my door. I sighed and slid my feet over the bed. I opened it and there stood Ruby she had an excited look on her face. I gave her a questioning look. She smiled and entered the room. Pushing me back in and closing the door.

"What's up?" I asked. She smiled wide. "I went out for my morning jog. I went passed 's house. He happened to be getting his mail. I stopped and said hello. We talked for a bit. And I was about to leave and stopped me. I asked him what was wrong." She started and took a breath. "And?" I asked getting excited. "He asked me out."She said. I smiled and we jumped up and down together. "I'm so happy for you." I said. I mean she deserves some happiness. And looks like a nice guy. She smiled.

"Thanks. I better go before Granny gets angry." She said. I nodded. She literally skipped out of the room. I smiled watching her leave. She really was happy with him. I smiled. I hope one day i'll meet someone for me. (**She already has**.) I sighed and got dressed in a navy blue tank,with gray sweat pants,and my running shoes. I grabbed my Iphone and plugged it in my ear. I smiled and walked out the door. I started jogging down to the beach. I sighed feeling the wind blow on my face. It made me feel so alive when I jogged or ran. I sighed again and started running towards the park. I got lost in my thoughts and singing. I felt myself bump into something and fall ontop of it. I took out my ear phones and looked at the person.

"Oh my gosh,i'm so sorry!" I exclaimed trying to stand up. "It's alright,love." Hook said to me. I stood up and helped him up. "Thanks." He said. "No problem." I said. "What are you doing here?" Hook asked. "Going on my jog." I said. "Do all of you jog?" Hook asked. "It's part of us. We are wolves after all." I said. He nodded. "How easily I forget." He said. I smiled and looked at the time. "Well,i better be getting back. My shift starts in half an hour." I said. "Alright. See you tonight." He said. I nodded. "Sorry for falling on you,again." I said. He smirked cheekily. "I didn't mind the position we were in." He said and walked away. _Ugh,pirates._ I thought. But no matter how much I was tried I couldn't keep the blush that was creeping onto my face to stop. I sighed and put my ear phones back in. I started jogging back to the diner. I looked at my watch again and saw I had 20 minutes left to take a shower. _Thanks a lot Hook. _I thought.

**A/N: I just love Hook. What a cheeky pirate. :) -sighs-**


	4. Chapter 4 Hook

Chapter 4: Hook

I waited for Sky outside the diner. It's now 12 a.m. I heard a thud behind me. She's liked a super hero or something. She's amazing. "Ready to go,Hook?" She asked. I nodded. "Aye. Let's go." I said. She smiled and we walked down the street together. I watched as Sky sniffed the air. She smiled and look at me. "I can smell the trail took." She said smiling happily. I smiled back at her. "That's great." I said. She nodded and frowned.

"Once we take the dagger and this is over. I guess that's all." She said. I sighed. "I don't know,love." I said. I really didn't want that to happen. But why don't I? _You have feelings for her. _I frowned. "Is something wrong Hook?" She asked. "No,nothings wrong." I said. She sighed and sniffed the air again. She ran down the street towards the clock tower. She smiled and we ran up the stairs. She sniffed around again. Her eyes landed on the window. She smirked and pulled it out. "Ta da." She said.

I smiled. "What are we gonna do with it?" She asked. I shrugged. "Will talk about that later? We should celebrate finding it." I said. She nodded. "Let's go to the Rabbit Hole." I said. "Sounds good to me." She said smiling. "Can I get changed and meet you there?" She asked. I nodded. "Meet me there in 30 minutes." I said. She nodded and took off running down the street. I sighed and smiled to myself as I watched her leave.

30 minutes later:

I'm sitting here at the bar waiting on Sky. I hate waiting on people. But I guess since she's my partner I should wait. I turned around and saw her walk in the door. She was wearing a blue dress that came mid-thigh,and had black 6-inch heels on. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and little ringlets hung down on the side of her face. She had dark blue eye shadow on and lip gloss across her lips. She looked perfect. She sat down beside me and smiled.

"I'll have a Pina Colada." She said. The bar tender nodded and went to make one. "You look nice." I said. She smiled. "Thanks,Hook." She said. Her smiled just made it better. "So,what's the name of your ship?" She asked. I smiled. "It's called the Jolly Roger." I said. She nodded. "It's a beauty." She said. I smiled. "Thank you." I said. She nodded. "You also look good. By the way." She said. I looked down. I hadn't changed anything. I was wearing my normal pirate clothes. I smiled never the less. "Thanks." I said. She smiled. The bar tender gave her the Pina Colada,and another shot of rum for me. "You sure like your rum." She said. I nodded. "Rum is basically my version of coffee." I said. She nodded.

"Have you ever tried it?" I asked. She shook her head. I ordered a shot of rum for her. The bar tender slid it to her with a wink. She blushed a bit and thanked the man. In one gulp the rum was gone. I waited patiently. "Well?" I asked. She nodded. "Not bad." She said. I smiled. "It's the best." I said. She laughed and started drinking her Pina Colada. "So,once this is over are you leaving or staying?" I asked.

"I'm probably going to leave town in two weeks. I have to go search for a college." She said. I nodded. "Are we going to kill Gold?" She asked with innocence in her voice. Her eyes so full of innocence. I sighed. "I don't know." I said. "Would Milah want you too?" She replied. My eyes shot straight up to hers. She was right. Milah wouldn't want me to kill him. She would tell me to look for something else to give me peace of mind. Sky is a bit like her. She clears my head when I need it. I need to keep her around somemore. "What about you?" I asked. "What about me?" She asked confused. "Would your boyfriend want you to do any of this?" I asked. "No,he'd try his best to keep me away from this life." She said with a sad smile. This is one broken hearted girl. I shouldn't have talked her into doing this. She's not one to kill anyone. She looks to innocent to do so. I know there is a wolf inside which i'm sure if not careful she can kill someone. But I know she's like Ruby with this. She tries to keep away from everyone when she is.

"Well,i should be getting home. See you later,Hook." She said. I nodded. She smiled and walked out of the club. I frowned. I really enjoyed her company. I didn't want her to leave. But why didn't I? There is only one answer and I refuse to believe it. Because I swore to never love again. But I also knew Milah would want me to be happy. But I just can't love again. What if something happens to her? I can't let my self love. I have to do the rest on my own. She leaves in two weeks. I can have it done by then.

**A/N:Come on Hook! Fall for her. Everyone's waiting on you too. :P So, I hope you enjoyed. If you could review what you think I would be very greatful. I don't know wether to continue or quit this story. Will you review what you think? Please be honest. **


	5. Chapter 5 Sky

Chapter 5: Sky

It's been a weeks since I saw Hook. He hasn't talked to me or anything. He hasn't tried to contact me or anything. I'm getting a bad feeling about this. I should check up on him. I sighed and started walking to the garden. "Where are you going?" Ruby asked. I sighed and turned around. "I'm going to the library to search for some books." I said. She nodded. I sighed and walked out the door. I hated lying to her but it's the only way to see Hook. She hates him. So,i have to do it secretly.

I walked to the docks. I smelled someone. I turned there stood Emma. "Where are you going,Sky?" She asked. "I'm going to uh look at the boats at the dock. Want to come?" I replied. This was partly true. I was going to see a boat. She shook her head. "No,i've seen them all. I didn't know you were into boats." She said. "I actually just started liking them." I said. She nodded. "Is it because of a certain pirate?" She asked. "I don't know what your talking about." I said trying to hide my blush.

She sighed. "Just be careful." She said. "I will. I'm a wolf remember." I said. She laughed. "Don't tell Ruby." I said. She nodded. I took off towards the Jolly Roger. Once I got there I called for him. He didn't answer. "Sky,what are you doing here?" Gold's voice asked. I turned and saw him standing there with an angry expression and also confused. "Looking for Hook." I said. He nodded. "As am I. Do you know where he is?" He replied. "No,why would I?" I asked.

"You are the one around him a lot." He said. "So,he's just showing me around. I haven't seen him in awhile so I thought I would check on him." I said. "You know it's not good to steal from people." He said. I started getting a bad vibe. He snuck around me and hit me over the head. Then,darkness.

Three hours later:

I woke up with my head hurting and a dark room. I looked around. There was nothing familiar. I then remember what happened. Gold kidnapped me. I frowned. No one knows where I am. If everyone figures out i'm gone. They'll talk to Emma. Emma will think Hook did it. I can't let that happen. I tried pulling at my cuffs to break them but it was impossible. I tried to listen to someones mind but there was no one there.

Then,i heard a door ring and someone walk to where I was. The person opened the door. "Gold." I hissed. "Hello,dearie." He said. I growled at him. "Why kidnap me?" I asked. "Cause Hook has feelings for you." He said. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "He's always around you and he never helps anyone." He said. "We both want one thing." I said. "And what would that be,dearie?" He asked. "Revenge." I said. He smirked in amusement." You two want revenge on me. Why would that be?" He replied.

"You know darn well why!" I exclaimed. "Oh,right. Because I killed both of you's loves." He said. "Ding ding. We have a winner." I said sarcastically. He frowned. "Tell me what you've done with the dagger." He said. "Nothing." I said. "Why are you protecting him?" He asked. "Because he is helping me." I said. "How and why?" I asked. "Cause we both want the same thing." I said. He frowned and grabbed my jaw. "Tell me where my dagger is."He said. "I don't know where it is." I said. He tightened his grip.

"If you don't tell me I will kill your beloved sister and granny." He said. "You wouldn't. I don't know where it is." I said. "I would. You're lying." He said. He really didn't believe me. "Guess we can start the torture process." He said. My eyes grew wide. "But I don't know where it is." I said. " Yes you do. The torturing will be most unpleasant." He said and pushed me back into the closet. He closed and locked it. He walked away and the door slammed shut.

**A/N: Poor Sky. What will she do? Will Hook save her?- (Dumb question.) Will Hook admit to her? Does she fill the same way?-(Again,dumb question. Who doesn't love Hook.) I got to put those questions. :) I hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6 Hook

Chapter 6: Hook

It's been a week and 4 days. Sky leaves soon. I feel bad for leaving her. Here I am standing outside the diner. I sighed and walked in. Looking for her. I find Ruby and Emma talking in hushed voices. Ruby has worry lines on her forehead. I walked over to them."Morning,loves." I said. "Hook,have you seen Sky lately?" Emma asked. "No. I haven't seen her for a while." I said. She nodded and turned to Ruby. "I promise you. I will find her." She promised to Ruby. Ruby smiled. "I know you will." She said. "I want to help." I said. "You want to help." Ruby said shocked. Emma had shock written on her face also.

"Er,alright,Hook." She said. Ruby still looked shocked. "Let's go." She said. I nodded. We walked out of the diner. "Why do you want to help?" Emma asked. "Cause I feel responsible."I said. She frowned ."What have you two been up to?" She asked. I sighed. "When she got here she told me why she hated Mr. Gold." I started. She nodded. "She told me because he killed her boyfriend. I told her about his dagger. We searched for it for about three days. On the last day we found it. I took it and hid it inside the Jolly Roger. Now,i feel responsible for her." I finished.

"I would to. Cause this is your fault."Emma said. I nodded. "I've never seen you like this." She said. I frowned. So, me falling for her is showing. "It's almost as if you love her." She said. I sighed. "Wait,do you?" She asked. I shrugged. "Stop shrugging and answer me." She said. I sighed. "I don't know." I said. It's not a lie. I really don't know. She sighed. "Let's go ask Gold first." She said. I nodded. We walked down the street to Gold's shop. Once there Emma went in first and I walked in after closing the door.

"Miss,Swan,Hook,to what do I owe the pleasure." He said. "We are looking for Sky. Have you seen her lately?" She asked. He shook his head. "No,i haven't." He said. I could tell by the look in Emma's eye she knew he was lying. "I'm going to ask you one more time. If you lie again,i'll let him have you." She threatened. He smirked in amusement. "Where is Sky?" She asked. He sighed. "I do know where she is." He said. "Where is she?" I asked. He smirked. "Why do you care?" He asked. In that split moment I snapped and almost leaped over the counter when Gold moved out of the way.

"My,my,she's really gotten under your skin." He said. "No,i just feel responsible for her." I said. "Perhaps we can make a deal." He said. "I'm not making deals with the devil." I said. He smirked. "Not even for your precious,Sky." He said. Emma came over to us. "Hook,just leave it." She said. I frowned. "He has her. I know he does." I said. Emma sighed. "Make the deal." She said. "What do you want Gold?" I growled. He smirked. "My dagger for the girl." He said."How do I know you'll keep your word?" I asked.

"Faith,dearie." He said. "Well,you're the one who ripped Milah's heart out. How do I know you won't do the same with her?" I asked. He frowned. "You've gotta let that go." He said. "I loved her! You took her from me!" I shouted. "You said loved. You don't love her anymore?" He replied. "She'll always be apart of me." I said. He frowned. "She would want you to be happy." He said. "How do you know?" I asked."I married her first." He said.

"Emma,let's go!" I shouted and walked out the door. I slammed it shut. Emma came walking out. "What was that about?" She asked. "Nothing." I said. She sighed. "So,are you going to go through with the deal?" She asked. "I need to get Sky back." I said. "why?" She asked. "You know why." I said. "No I don't." She said. "I am responsible for her. I'm the one who talked her into this. If anything happens to her it's my fault. I don't want to lose her like I lost Milah." I said. She gasped. "You love her." She said. "No,i can't." I said. "Why not?" She asked. "It would be turning my back on Milah. It's to dangerous for her and I to be together." I said.

"Those are some stupid reasons. I'm sure Milah would want you to be happy. There's always going to be danger. You need to stop denying your feelings for her or you'll lose her. And it won't be because of Gold. It will be because of you." She said. I sighed. _She's right you know. _Shut up,i can't fall for her. She'll get hurt. _You'll also hurt her if you let her go and you'll hurt yourself. _I don't want to put her in these positions. _Why? _Cause she's an innocent girl who deserves a good life. _Just admit you love her. If you don't you will lose her anyway._ I growled.

"I'm going to give him the dagger. Then,i'll leave her alone." I said. "That's never going to work." Emma said. I frowned. "It has to. She doesn't love me so I can let her go." I said. "You're an idiot." She said. _She's right you know. _Shut up. "How?" I asked. "She tried to mask it like you do but she is doing a pretty bad job at that." She said. I frowned and walked away. "Don't walk away from me. You two need to admit it." She said. I sighed and tuned her out. I kept walking and hopped onto my ship.

I went below deck and grabbed the dagger from it's hiding place. I sighed and walked back out onto the dock. Emma stayed on the dock. She sighed. "Call Gold and set up a meeting place." I said. She nodded and did so. She hung up. "We are going to have to meet him at the hospital." She said. "Why?" I asked. She hesitated. "Why?" I asked again. "Cause Sky's in a coma." She said. My eyes widened. I'm going to lose her! I mentally screamed. My legs took off and I started running down the dock. I'm not stopping. This is all my fault. Hold on,Sky. I'm coming.

**A/N: Poor Hook! What will happen? **


	7. Chapter 7 Sky

Chapter 6: Sky (Before and in between Coma):

About 2 hours or so later,Gold came back. He unlocked my door and grabbed me by my forearm. He slid me down the front door and looked out the window. He saw no one. So he grabbed me and slid me in the trunk of his car. He put a piece of tape over my mouth and smiled wickedly. "You will tell me where that dagger is." He said and slammed the trunk shut. His footsteps sounded and he opened the car door. He slammed it and turned it on. He started driving. I felt my eyes closing and sleep overtook me.

I felt cold air on my face. I fluttered my eyes open to see Gold standing over me with the trunk open. I frowned behind the tape on my mouth. He picked me up roughly and took me out of the trunk. He grabbed my forearm tightly and dragged me to an old abandon house. I had no clue who house this was. I had confusion written all over my face. He set me down in a chair and chained my wrists to the chair. He ripped the tape off my mouth quickly. Ouch! That hit hurt like heck. "I'll be back in an hour." He said.

A guy with black scarf, black shirt,black vest over it,black pants and a weird looking hat stood by his side. "Jefferson here will be torturing you today." He said in a calm manner. My eyes widened with fright again. "I already told you I don't know where it is." I said. Mr. Gold walked over to me and grabbed my jaw. "You are lying to me. I see we haven't learn our lesson." Gold said. "Jefferson,hook her up to the electrocution machine first." Gold said. Jefferson picked me up and strapped me to a cold metal table."Good bye,Sky. If I don't see you again it's been a pleasure." Gold said.

Jefferson place the things onto me. He walked over to the machine and pushed a button. It felt like lightning was in my body. I let out a scream. Causing Gold to smile as he watched. "Turn up the voltage." Gold said. Jefferson did a little bit. Causing me to jolt and scream out in pain louder. Gold was still smiling. His phone went off. "I'll be right back. Don't start without me." He said and left the room. Jefferson walked over to me and brought a glass of water.

"Drink." He whispered. I gave him a suspicious look. "It's not poisoned. Trust me." He said. I sighed and took a couple gulps and it was gone. "Th-thank you." I said. He nodded. He handed me a piece of bread. "You must be hungry." He said. I nodded and took the piece of bread. I eat it. "Thanks. Why are you helping me?" I asked. He sighed. "I don't want to do this." He said. I sighed. "Magic always comes with a price." I said mockingly. He laughed quietly. I smiled slightly. "But you still didn't answer my question." I said. "There's something about you that makes me want to protect you. Normally that doesn't happen. But this time it did." He said. Gold walked back into the room.

"I'll be back in an hour." He said. He walked over to the door and left. I sighed in relief that I don't have to worry about being tortured for a while. Jefferson sighed also and unstrapped me. "Thanks." I said. He nodded. "Um,is there a bathroom around here?" I asked. He nodded and pointed down the way. "Thanks." I said. Quickly walked to the bathroom. I retched and threw up everywhere and everything I ate in 24 hours. I groaned. Jefferson knocked on the door of the bathroom.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I groaned again. "No. I feel really bad." I said. He sighed. "Come to the door." He said. I stood up and held my stomach. I opened the door. "Yeah?" I asked opening the door. He had a glass of something. "What's that?" I asked. "Ginger ale. Drink it. It will make you feel better." He said. I smiled and drank it. "Thanks,Jefferson." I said. He smiled. I smiled and wiped my mouth and walked out of the bathroom.

I looked down at my wrist to see what time it was but my watch was gone. I frowned. "What's wrong?" Jefferson asked. "Gold stole my watch!" I shouted. He winced. "It's ok. You can get another one." He said. "No I can't." I said. "Why's that?" He asked. "This was my boyfriends watch." I said. "I'm sure he can get you another one." He said. A tear slipped from my eye. "What?" He asked. "Gold killed my boyfriend right in front of me. So no he can't give me another one." I said.

I walked over to the cold table. I heard the door slam close. Jefferson strapped me back down."I'm so sorry about you're boyfriend." He said. "Me too." I said. Jefferson sighed and placed those things one me again. "I'm gonna do something. I am not sure how you will react." He said. "What?" I asked. He sighed again and the next thing I knew his lips were on mine. His lips tasted like vanilla. It was really good. I liked it. I kissed him back. He smiled and pulled away. "In case you don't make it." He said. I sighed. _What a good way to go. _For once we agree on something.

Jefferson walked over to the machine again and stood beside it. In walked . "Hello,Dearie. I just saw Emma,and Hook. It appears they are looking for you." He said. "At least Emma care. I don't know why Hook would look for me." I said bitterly. "Someone's mad at our good pirate." Gold said. I frowned. "Back to torturing." Gold said. Jefferson sighed and shot me an 'i'm sorry' look. I shot him 'I forgive you' look. He smiled slightly and turned the voltage up to 45. The bolts of lightning mad me jump and squirm and scream even more. Gold smirked wickedly. Jefferson frowned at him.

"Turn it up to 100." Gold said. Jefferson didn't. I looked at him. "What's the matter Jefferson?" He asked. "You'll kill her or put her into a coma." Jefferson said. "I said to 100." He said. Jefferson frowned and crossed his arms. "Fine. I'll ask her where it is. Then you can turn it up." He said. Jefferson frowned. "Where is the dagger?" Gold asked.

"I already told you. I don't know." I said. He sighed and pointed to Jefferson. Jefferson didn't budge. Mr. Gold turned. "Why aren't you electrocuting her?" He asked. Jefferson sighed. Mr. Gold stood straight in front of him. He looked into his eyes. "You fancy her." He said. Jefferson frowned. Shock flashed across my face. Mr. Gold went over to the lever and flipped it down. I screamed really high. I jumped and squirmed. When Gold stopped. I fell into darkness.

I can hear Jefferson's voice but I don't know what's going on. I hear a shout of pain. I couldn't open my eyes. I could hear everything but couldn't do anything. I haven't felt this helpless since when Brian was murdered right in front of me. I heard footsteps rush over to me. "Sky!" Jefferson's voice shouted. I really wanted to respond but I couldn't. "You hurt her." He said. "Get her to the hospital." He said. "Hook will trade the dagger for her." No! Hook can't! He has to kill Gold! I screamed in my head. But I couldn't wake up.

I felt two arms pick me up and carry me. I felt myself being set in what felt like a seat. The person got in and drove away. The only thing I remembered was Jefferson's voice telling me to hold on and then I drifted out again.

**A/N: Poor Jefferson. Poor Sky. Bad Mr. Gold! :P I love Jefferson. I bet you didn't see Jefferson coming. :)**


End file.
